leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS233
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン I |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon I |image=PS233.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=233 |location=Slateport City Seafloor Cavern |prev_round=Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies |next_round=The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II }} / or Arrival at the Deepest Sea (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン I VS Kyogre & Groudon I or 到着　最深海 Arrival at the Deepest Sea) is the 233rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As the buildings of Slateport City break apart behind him, frantically searches for the runaway Feefee, only for a piece of rubble to fall on his arm. The is shocked to see Wallace making no effort to rescue Ruby and goes to do it himself. Although Ruby tells the Swimmer to leave him alone, the Swimmer saves Ruby anyway as the building completely turns to rubble. Wallace flies up near them in his car and notes that Feefee isn't coming back because of what Ruby said to her. He points out that when Ruby challenged him in Fallarbor Town, he refused to use Feefee despite the fact that she is used in s. After reminding him of his negligence in noticing when Mumu warned him of the fire in the Contest Hall, Wallace claims that Ruby doesn't trust in his Pokémon and only cares about himself. The Swimmer stops Wallace by pointing out that he even though he knows what he's saying is important, Ruby won't be able to hear as he had cried himself unconscious. The announcer asks Wallace if he did the right thing, as the entire mystery contestant participation was simply an act. Due to Feefee having run away, Wallace decides to hold onto the Ribbon she would have won in the Contest. The Swimmer questions Wallace's motives, but Wallace ignores him and sends Ruby to a first-aid center before going back to rescue more people. As they fly away, Ruby apologizes to Feefee in his sleep as he continues crying. Deep underwater, Team Aqua and Team Magma finally reach the Seafloor Cavern in the Submarine Explorer 1, where they sense the presence of and upon entering. After reaching a fork in the road, the teams go their separate ways. Upon reaching the end of the tunnels, the two leaders stare in astonishment at their respective Pokémon in a deep slumber. Back in Slateport City, Gabby and Ty search the city for Ruby, but note that they never expected the city to be flooded when they got there. Although Ty suggests going to Fortree City where the Gym Leaders had gathered, because it would be impossible to find Ruby in the city, Gabby states that there is another person they are searching for. They find Captain Stern being rescued along with several other citizens by a rescue boat. Before they can tell him anything, Stern reveals that Tabitha's attack from before now gives him coughing fits because of the smoke he breathed in. In addition to his coughing fits, Stern reveals that Dock has been hospitalized. Although Stern believes the duo had come for an interview, Gabby corrects him by revealing that Team Magma and Team Aqua had stolen both components of the Submarine Explorer 1 and have now joined forces. Gabby reveals that the two teams are planning to go to the Seafloor Cavern. She asks Stern if there is any way to chase after them to stop them. Stern replies that if they've gone to the Seafloor Cavern, chasing after the villains would be impossible. Major events * fails to find Feefee. * Wallace reveals that Ruby actually won the and holds onto Feefee's Ribbon. * Team Aqua and Team Magma locate and . * Gabby and Ty reveal Team Aqua and Team Magma's plan to Captain Stern. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Wallace * Archie * Maxie * / (fantasy) * Shelly/ (fantasy) * * Blaise/ (fantasy) * / (fantasy) * Tabitha/ * Gabby and Ty/ * Captain Stern * Jack * s * s * Contest announcer Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's; flashback) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Phillip; Wallace's) * (Gyaddy; Jack's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon I - Đặt chân xuống Hang Đáy biển }} de:Kapitel 233 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS233 fr:Chapitre 233 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS233